


Girl Talk

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me, colonel, is he as… forceful, when you are alone?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #207 "boss"

The people of M2P-9921 believed in traditional gender roles, not so much that they had issues dealing with other cultures, but enough that there were few women scientists— who were also the farmers and craftsmen, and needed superior upper body strength— and few men in their defense corps— a mother’s patience and protective instincts were held in highest regard.

They were also refreshingly straight-forward, so things had progressed quickly from _We come in peace_ to _We want to trade our advanced knowledge for some of your wheat-like grain_. Rodney and Ronon had agreed to help repair a faulty irrigation system, as a gesture of goodwill as well as a demonstration of the kind of knowledge they were trading, and Teyla had entered negotiations-and-tea with the local council, leaving John to walk about the town, getting a feel for the place.

He ended up in the courtyard of the council building with half-a-dozen members of the guard, who were clearly off duty, sitting around sharpening their weapons or playing cards. From there, they had a pretty good view of where the scientists/workmen were checking some irrigation pipes, and John leaned against the wall, watching Rodney scowl and gesture wildly.

“He is yours?” asked one of the women, leaning beside him— he’d heard the other guardswomen call her ‘Alindra’. “Dr. McKay?”

“I— yeah,” said John. Everyone on Atlantis knew they were a couple, but it still felt strange— good strange— to say it out loud. “Yeah, we’re together.”

“I am wed to Reiner,” she said, indicating one of the men in the group, holding a pipe in place while Rodney fiddled with it. “He is second in charge of those who maintain our irrigation system, and he is eager to learn new ways to keep it running.”

“We’re happy to help,” John said.

Alindra leaned a little closer. “I enjoy watching them work, don’t you? I often take my breaks in the courtyard in fine weather, just to watch my Reiner working.”

“I…” he began, then huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I hang around the labs sometimes, when I know Rodney’s on a tear. Um, when he’s really worked up about stuff,” he clarified.

She nodded. “Yes, he talks a great deal, your Rodney. Tell me, colonel, is he as… forceful, when you are alone?”

“What?” said John.

“I mean no disrespect,” said Alindra. “I just wonder, does he order you about, in private?”

“I—” John spluttered. “He isn’t really— I mean, he _is_ , but—”

“Ah, John,” said Teyla, coming out of the hall with the head Councilwoman. “We were about to go see what progress Rodney had made.”

“Yes, let’s do that,” said John, and ignored Alindra’s soft laughter.

THE END


End file.
